Dragon ball A
by azzeddine.elm
Summary: This is a story a about a boy who will become the strongest person in existes
1. Chapter 1

So age 756.

Bulma just got pregnant off yamcha. but she nows the fact that hes weak. so he wished their child would be the strongest being off everything.

That wish changed the dna off the baby that he became part shenron.

Februari off age 757.

A cry came from capsule corp.

Their was just a baby born.

A boy named arion.

He was really strong for his age his power level was already 1.000.

When he was a few months old he already tried to train.

A few years later.

This is from the moment Z began.

Bulma came with a child arion.

When she told that this was her child

They shrieked. The fact that yamcha and bulma had a child that strong (his power level then was over 10.000) was astonishing.

Then goku came with gohan and since then gohan and arion became best friends forever.

Than raditz came and senced he was bad. so he took his arm has trow him to a mountain. and his last words where hes over 9000.

His scouter fell off.

Arion is also frigging smart and as smart as bulma. so he took the scouter and removed the connection between vegeta ,nappa and frieza and fixed any flaws. Then piccolo came and sayed that goku need to train with king kai. so he sended him to kami.

And arion and gohan needed to train with piccolo.

In the next year gohan and arion created a good bond.

When vegeta came

His hell started.

Vegeta his saibamen where no problems for him (and another thing arion did every training goku did). but then yamcha got destroyed by the saibamen.

So arion was full with rage and became a super shenron (it has the same features like super saiyan exept the look). and he kicked nappa in the stomach to another mountain.

Then he olliberated nappa with a kamehameha. and vegeta was mad. so mad he made a artificial moon and became a great ape. then finally goku arrived and he made a spirit bomb.

But arion asked if he can use it. when he trowed it on vegeta he was shouting off the pain.

He sensed that his power level was too high for his age.

Then arion came to him and he ripped his tail off and he sayed to him that he can go but the next time he wont spare him.


	2. Chapter 2

So part 2 of my fan story

The Z fighters are healing from there wounds but arion had a senzu bean so he eated it so he was healed. He didnt want to wait for something to happen so he askes his grandfather to use his gravity chamber to train and he asked goku where king kai is to learn more.

After what training and mastering his transformation bulma then told him this "sweety where gonna get the dragon balls to ressurect your father and the rest". arion was happy and when bulma told him that she needed to teach the namekian language he asked to learn it to. She agrees and they both teached namekians and they also repaired that ship from kami. When it was time to leave gohan arrived so he can go to.

They lift off and arion was mostly meditating and training in his little training room he made. The rest was doing what they where doing as normal. After fake namek they headed to legit namek. after going to a village where they see all the people their get killed arion transformed and killed all frieza soldiers including dodoria. Then they go to bulma and explaining it with a meal made by arion (who is a god in cooking)

After that they headover to guru to get a dragon ball. At guru his place he tells them that he would die soon and he see that they are good so he gives them the dragon ball and unleashed their potential. Arion sensed zarbon and rushes over to him and kicking him in the head then they fight and zarbon reveals his second form so arion transformed and then uses a masenko to kill him.

Then they are heading back to bulma but vegeta gets attracted by the dragon ball

But arion steps in and says 'i sayed it to you the next time i wont spare you".

But vegeta says he isnt here to fight.

Then the ginyu force comes and tries to get the dragon balls but they wont allow it. So arion then fought with guldo and burter and recoome and defeated them. He leaved the rest for the others and only interfeared when needed. Finally goku arrived and goku defeated the rest of the force until ginyu came.

While goku and ginyu where in a difficult fight gohan ask if arion wants to help fighting but he responded with that it was not his fight and only would interfear if its life treatening. But one of frieza's henchman was doing spie things and told frieza that almost all members of the ginyu force are dead. A enraged frieza came on the battlefield telling goku that hes gonna die today. As the battle of goku and ginyu advanced ginyu was tired and asked if goku could go higher he showed kaioken and such and ginyu was astonishd of his power level. but ginyu was sensing a much higher that of little arion (his power was around 200.000 or something). Ginyu peformed the body change techique on arion but goku came in the front of him

So he swapped with goku instead of arion. Then arion realized that he needed to interfear so he fought with ginyu and arion mentioned that he finally had a challenging battle. As the battle proceeds goku askes ginyu if he doesnt want some time back with his body. So ginyu sayed yes and did it again on goku but ginyu realised that he got tricked and was mad and ready to do it again only this time he they trowed a frog to him so he body changed with a frog. Then frieza was mad on arion and goku and askes what arion is. Arion his respond was this "oh im part shenron" frieza was scared because since arion wasnt made with dragon balls he had no limit. So frieza skipped all his transformations and imediatly killed krillin for some reason. But goku was mad so he became a super saiyan and warned eveyone to escape namek. They all leaved except arion who sayed this " i will never go away from someone who can kill my loved ones".goku and arion proceeds when frieza just peformed the techinque so he can destroy namek in 5 minutes. They didnt care and managed to defeat frieza after a hard battle. They where searching for a way to escape and found a spaceship from frieza. Arion fixed the spaceship and they had only fuel to go to yardrat. So after a long trip they where there and trained and such and both teached the instant transmission skill

The end of part 2


End file.
